As is well known, reciprocating saws produce significant vibration during operation. Certain cordless reciprocating saws rely on a removable battery pack to provide power to the motor. And certain of these cordless reciprocating saws produce significant vibrational forces in the same direction or in a direction very close to the direction that the battery pack is inserted to mate with the reciprocating saw. In these reciprocating saw/battery pack combinations sustained vibrational forces may overcome the attachment feature holding the battery pack on the reciprocating saw (typically a latch and a catch combination) and cause the battery pack to be ejected from the reciprocating saw.